The Silver Cats
by The Silver Cats
Summary: The Storm Hawks encounter a dragon on the other side of the Atmos, to end up on a new terra with new people.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1

**Our first story EVER. Exciting, isn't it? **

**To find out more about the made-up characters, visit our profile!**

* * *

It was late in the evening. The Storm Hawks had been travelling for several days already, trying to catch up with the evil Master Cyclonis. After the death of the Dark Ace, Master Cyclonis had taken her crew and were already crossing to the other side of the Atmos, now with the Storm Hawks, who were desperately searching for her.

Inside the condor, Finn was busy trying not to puke. Already after several days, the Storm Hawks' food supply had run out, except for Stork's extra supply of Merb cabbage. And since Finn was starving, he had no choice but to eat the greenish-brown lumps.

"When will we stop, Aerrow?" Finn whined. "It's been several days that we have been travelling. Do I need to live several more on Merb cabbage?"

Aerrow, who was too busy looking out the window and giving Stork directions to even _think_ about food, replied, "Yes. And we'll continue to live on Merb cabbage until we stop Cyclonis!"

Before anyone could even object, the condor's siren began to wail, and Junko and Piper came running towards Aerrow. "We've got a big problem with the engine!" Junko yelled. "Our crystals…" Piper cried. "We've been travelling for so long and at such a quick pace that they're completely worn out."

"We'll need to get more crystals-as many as we can," Aerrow said. "We need to stop Master Cyclonis ASAP."

As Finn, Junko and Piper hurried off to find crystals, Stork took a pair of binoculars and looked around. "Speaking of Master Cyclonis," he began. "Where is she?"

Just as the words left his lips, a dark shadow emerged from some trees. "Right-there!" Aerrow cried. "Battle stations, everyone!" Finn rolled his eyes. "Aerrow must be crazy," he said, but went to his cannon blaster anyway.

"Fire!" Aerrow cried. Finn shot at the dark image. It stopped and turned around slowly. Stork watched as the figure flew out of the trees. "Um, guys," Stork said. "I don't think that's Cyclonis' ship." Aerrow put his gaze towards where Stork's was and watched in horror as a dragon flew out of the trees, into the light.

Clearly, the dragon was not happy about getting hit. Smoke began to stream out of its nostrils. "This is not good," Finn said.

Aerrow turned to Stork. "Let's get out of here," he said. Without another word, Stork quickly maneuvered the condor out of harm's way; just missing the flames that the angry dragon breathed.

Now the dragon was pulling its arm back, ready to hit the condor. Aerrow gritted his teeth as Stork quickly dodged the dragon's attack. Stork stared behind him. The dragon was following closely behind. "Does this thing go any faster?" Piper yelled. Stork hit the steering lever really hard. This time, the condor began to sink. "We lost all power," Stork said. Piper ran to the engine room. "The crystals are completely burned out!" she called out.

"I think the dragon found the perfect hitting opportunity," Junko said.

Radarr shrieked. "WE'RE DOOMED!" cried Stork as the dragon struck the condor with its might claws, sending the condor to crash to the ground.

*

Moments later, Aerrow got out of the condor, completely unharmed. The dragon hovered over him, ready to burn him to toast. "Look," Aerrow said to the dragon. "I'm sorry."

"We're sorry," Piper apologized.

"I'll make a delicious meal for you," Junko offered.

"Just don't harm the condor!" Stork begged.

Radarr chirped. "That's right!" Finn yelled. "Don't mess with the Storm Hawks!"

"Finn!" the rest of the Storm Hawks yelled. Finn's comment made the dragon really, **really**, angry. It was just about to toast them when the Storm Hawks heard a girl's voice call out.

"Vera?" the girl called. "Vera?" The dragon suddenly forgot about the Storm Hawks and flew towards the voice. Aerrow motioned the Storm Hawks to follow the dragon.

The dragon had flown to a girl about Aerrow's age. She had lovely hazel eyes and her dark blond hair was tied in a ponytail. The girl reached out and stroked the dragon's neck.

"There you are, Vera," the girl cooed. "What were you doing all this time?" Vera grunted and pointed to the Storm Hawks, who were running towards her. The girl stared at them for a moment. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Aerrow, and this is my squadron, the Storm Hawks," Aerrow said gesturing towards them. They smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said politely. "My name is "

"Aloe!" a voice suddenly rang out from the trees. Suddenly, two girls appeared on either sides of the girl that the Storm Hawks were talking to. One of them drove a heli-scooter and the other drove an air skimmer.

"Don't forget to introduce us, Aloe," the girl on the air skimmer said, playfully swatting her friend.

"Yeah," the girl on the heli-scooter added. "It was hard enough catching up to you and your runaway dragon!" She giggled.

"Well, I didn't even introduce myself yet!" The dark blond girl turned to the Storm Hawks. "I'm Aloe," she said. "And this dragon is Vera. Over there is Skye…" The girl on the heli-scooter waved. She had short black hair that went around her chin.

"And over there is Melodie, Sky Knight of our squadron, the Silver Cats." The girl on the air skimmer waved. Her wavy black hair almost reached her shoulders. "Hello," Melodie said.

"It's great to meet you all," Aerrow said. "But…where exactly are we?"

"Well," Melodie began. "You're on the Elemental's side of the Atmos, and this here is Terra S.A.M."

"If you want, you can stay for the night and we'll give you a tour of Terra S.A.M. tomorrow," Aloe offered. Aerrow glanced hesitantly at the other Storm Hawks. Most of them seemed eager to stay.

Aerrow turned back to Aloe. "We'll stay," he said. "Doesn't hurt to."

Not far away from Terra S.A.M., Cyclonis was now setting up Cyclonian boot camp. The Cyclonians were hard at work making a new building, ready to take over the other side of the Atmos.

Master Cyclonis was silently watching the Cyclonians work when one of the Cyclonians approached her. "Yes?" Master Cyclonis said in a hollow voice. "Master," the Cyclonian said. "Our work is almost complete. "Everything should be up and ready by tomorrow."

"Excellent," Master Cyclonis said. "It's good to know that Cyclonians can work so hard and so fast." She watched as night fell on the other side of the Atmos. "I sure hope it will be easy to take over this side of the Atmos." And with that, Master Cyclonis yawned and left.


	2. At Breakfast

Chapter 2

It was early morning. The Storm Hawks were sleeping when a sweet-smelling aroma swept through the house of Aloe, Melodie and Skye. "It's breakfast time!" Aloe called. "Want to eat it, or shall we have it all to ourselves?"

In an instant, Finn was up and running to the dining room, with Junko following closely behind. They were the first Storm Hawks to sit at the dining table. "Food!" Finn cried, literally kissing a piece of croissant. Junko grabbed his breakfast plate and tipped all its contents in his mouth. Aloe, Skye and Melodie watched awkwardly as Finn and Junko ate. Neither of them had gotten dressed or brushed their hair before coming to the table.

"Uh, don't you want to put some clothes on?" asked Skye tentatively. Junko looked up at her, maple syrup dribbling down his chin onto his PJ top, a confused look on his face. Finn looked down at his old T-shirt and baggy shorts and glanced up at Skye before reaching for a scone. "We do so have on already."

"She means clothes that aren't pyjamas," said Piper, who was already dressed, buttering toast.

"Oh," said Finn, spraying crumbs. Aloe, Skye and Melodie cringed, as if Finn's crumbs were about to spread mind worms around.

Aloe started to walk away from the table, towards the door. "I have to feed Vera," she said.

"That's the dragon that attacked us yesterday, right?" asked Finn curiously. Aloe turned around and glared at him. "She only attacked you because you attacked her first!" she cried angrily and stalked off to her dragon.

Finn stared after her. "Is she always like this?" he asked Melodie, who was spooning cereal into her mouth.

"Naw," Melodie replied. "She's just very protective of her dragon. She loves all animals."

"She can talk to them, too!" chimed Skye. "Aside from being an Earth Elemental-"

Melodie clapped a hand over Skye's mouth. "Be quiet about that," she hissed.

The Storm Hawks were watching the two girls with interest. Melodie's and Skye's faces tinged pink, and they quickly stopped talking.

"So, what does this Terra S.A.M. have to offer?" Aerrow asked, watching Stork examine the salt shaker for mind spores.

Melodie clapped her hands together. "There's lots of apple trees in our orchard that Aloe tends to, along with other fruit trees, berry bushes and vegetable gardens."

"There's also this really awesome stream that runs through S.A.M. and forms a little pond at Vera's stable," said Skye. "We have fish living in it so we can eat fresh fish every day."

"Except that Aloe is vegetarian," said Melodie, rolling her eyes.

"Look, if you could talk to animals like I can, you would be veggie too," said Aloe, coming into the doorway. Melodie crossed her arms. "Well I can't, as you know very well, I have other abilities. And I like fish as much as the next person, but fish-"

"-are friends. Not food," said Aloe.

The two girls were staring daggers at each other when Skye interrupted. "Uh, girls?" she said.

Aloe and Melodie looked up. "What?" Skye nodded to the Storm Hawks, who were once again viewing them with curiousity. Aloe blushed and Melodie cleared her throat. "Anyways…"

"Everyone finished?" asked Aloe. Everyone nodded. "Yeah," they all replied.

Junko stuffed a waffle in his mouth, washed it down with a glass of milk and burped. Melodie winced like he had mortally offended her.


	3. The Disappearance of Finn

Chapter 3

"This is the stream," said Melodie, pointing. Junko leaned over the stream. Little fish darted around in the water. "Aw, so cute!" he cried.

Aloe knelt over the pond and made strange noises with her mouth. The fish sent bubbles up to the surface.

Aerrow looked at Melodie. "Can she talk to them?"

"Aloe can talk to anything," Melodie replied, rolling her eyes. "I bet she could take a rock from the stream and make it her best friend."

While the Storm Hawks and Melodie, Skye and Aloe were talking and watching the stream flow, this made Finn bored. He really did not want to stand around all day and watch some stupid stream. Besides, he thought. Looking at a stream all the time makes me want to pee. And so Finn quietly wandered away from the stream, mentally promising that he would be back in no time at all.

Meanwhile, Piper carefully observed the kissing noises Aloe was making to the fish. "What are you trying to say?" she asked Aloe. "I speak five languages, but there's always room for six."

Aloe glanced at the fish, who were making bubbles at the surface. "I was just introducing you," she explained. "I also mentioned that you speak five languages. The fish are very impressed."

Piper glanced at Aloe in amazement. This girl really can talk to anything, she thought and continued to watch Aloe in awe.

Next to Aloe and Piper. Stork was busy telling Skye about his list of "really dangerous things in the Atmos". Skye seemed really into the conversation, but it was easy to tell that she was trying to think of things that topped Stork's list.

On the other side of Aloe and Piper, Melodie and Aerrow were stirring up a conversation, while Junko and Radarr were exploring the stream, searching for different creatures. "So, what brings you here to the other side of the Atmos?" Melodie asked, her eyes quickly darting towards the stream whenever Aerrow looked up at her.

Aerrow's eyes narrowed. "We're trying to stop Master Cyclonis from taking over the Atmos," he replied darkly.

Melodie's eyes widened, as though it were the newest word in the English language. "Master Cyclonis?" she said doubtfully. "Who's he?"

_"She,"_ Aerrow corrected Melodie. "Was the Queen of Cyclonia on our side of the Atmos. After she mysteriously killed one of her greatest masters, the Dark Ace, she took her ship and moved to the other side of the Atmos." Aerrow stopped to take a deep breath. He never really talked about this to anyone outside of the Storm Hawks. In fact, Melodie would be the first person on the other side of the Atmos he'd confide this to.

Melodie slowly looked over at Aerrow. "If we ever spot Master Cyclonis and her crew, I'll let you know," she replied warily. "What does she look like?"

"WELL," Aerrow replied. "She-"

"Hey, you guys!" Junko yelled, stomping over to Aerrow; Radarr closely following behind. "Look what we found!" Junko uncupped his hands to reveal a bright yellow frog speckled with pink dots. He held it up to Stork, who jerked back as though it might explode. "That thing," Stork said, pointing a shaky finger at the frog. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but it sure looks good enough to eat!" Junko exclaimed, licking his lips. He was about to tip the frog into his mouth when Aloe suddenly ran forward. "Don't!" she cried. Junko was startled and dropped the frog, who quickly hopped away. "Brightly coloured frogs are poisonous," Aloe informed Junko. "Eating them could give you a terrible form of sickness, like the PINK SPECKLED DIESEASE."

Junko blushed. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "Besides, I wonder how Finn would have reacted to that frog."

"Oh…speaking of Finn," Aerrow said. "Where is he?"

"He probably just got bored and wandered away," Piper said.

"He'd better be careful, though," Skye warned. "There's one path around here that just drops off, and that path gets pretty muddy and slippery sometimes."

"Then we'd better go find Finn NOW," Aerrow commanded, getting up to leave.

"Right," Melodie replied and the rest of the group followed.


	4. Discovery off the Edge

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, as the Storm Hawks and Silver Cats searched for Finn, he was helplessly lost in the apple orchard. He had just been wandering around, looking for something to do when he thought he saw a building on a nearby terra with the Cyclonian symbol on it. At first, he thought he had been imagining things, but then he saw Master Cyclonis walking around, which freaked out Finn. He ran into the apple orchard on Terra SAM to hide from her, but now he was totally lost!

Finn frantically ran further and further until he felt the ground move underneath him. "What's…happening?" he asked aloud as he began to slide down the path. He tried to stop himself from slipping, but was unsuccessful. "AAH!" Finn screamed. "I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

Suddenly the path ended, and Finn slipped off.

Junko heard Finn's scream echo around the terra. "That's Finn!" he cried, fearful for his best friend.

"I guess he slipped off the side of the terra," said Piper sarcastically, but she walked a little faster.

Aloe trailed behind. "If he really went over, Vera's ready," she called to Melodie and Skye as she ran to Vera's stable. "Vera?"

Vera sniffed Aloe. She sensed her girl was upset. "Finn's fallen off the edge of the terra," she said, surprised at how anxious she felt. "We have to save that idiot now," she said, attempting to sound braver than she actually felt. She mounted her 'noble steed' and Vera flew away.

~ * ~

The Storm Hawks, Melodie and Skye rushed to the edge of the cliff to see Finn falling off.

"Finn!" yelled the Storm Hawks as one voice. Skye extended her hand over the cliff and pointed it at Finn. Something swirly and silver swirled out of her hand, and then disappeared. Skye quickly hid her hands behind her back as Melodie looked pointedly at her. "To your skimmers, everyone!" yelled Aerrow. Just then, Vera dove in from the sky with Aloe on her back. The pair looped underneath Finn as he fell and landed in front of Aloe, on his back. "Going somewhere?" Aloe said in a cheeky voice. Finn looked up at Aloe and blushed. "Chicki-cha," he said warily and Vera began to fly up again.

As the rest of the Storm Hawks and Skye and Melodie were on their way to meet Finn, Aloe and Vera, Piper noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Hey," she said, turning her heli-scooter around. "Doesn't that look a lot like…Master Cyclonis' building?"

Curious to know what Piper had seen, Aerrow turned around to look. "You're right," he said... "That building looks exactly like Master Cyclonis'."

"So, does this mean that Master Cyclonis is around here?" Junko asked.

"Causing doom to the other side of the Atmos?" Stork added.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about this Master Cyclonis building?" Skye demanded, but she turned around to look.

At first, Melodie did not understand what the big deal about some building was, but then she turned around to look anyway. Hey, wait a second, she thought. I recognize that building…

In her mind, images were playing back of the building: her sisters, the earthquake… she quickly shook off those thoughts.

The Storm Hawks and Skye did not seem to notice Melodie. They were busy talking and waiting for Finn to arrive.

Melodie gazed up at the building a second time. This time, a dark figure was making its way into the light. She focused all her attention on the figure until it emerged from the shadows. The figure seemed to be a person covered in a dark cape, but it was hard to tell who the person was. She was just about to ask one of the Storm Hawks when the person took her head out of the cape and looked straight into the eyes of Melodie.

Melodie's eyes widened. "Keira?" she gasped.

~ * ~

Master Cyclonis was becoming very ticked off. Nobody was working fast enough for her. As she wandered outside of her new home to check up on things, her eyes fell upon those of a girl on the nearby terra, staring at her. A jolt of recognition flashed through the ruler of Cyclonia. "Melodie?" she asked with shock, although no one heard her.

* * *

**Hmm... you think Cyclonis' real name is... Master Cyclonis? **

**I don't know!!!!!! We just made up a name for her. How strange. **


	5. Cyclonis' Plot

Chapter 4

Master Cyclonis watched Aloe, Melodie and Skye plus the rest of the Storm Hawks with her super-powered telescope. The girl that looked an awful lot like Melodie seemed to be flirting with that pesky Sky Knight, Aerrow. That would be fine. If they were friends, then he would not suspect her…maybe…and the blonde had a dragon. A dragon would be a good addition to her Cyclonian team. Maybe she should ask them. After all, if that Melodie was her sister, then maybe she could convince her and the others to help take over all of the Atmos!

Then she went into her building to plot her plan…

"I'm sorry!" Finn cried once the Storm Hawks and Silver Cats were back on safe land on Terra SAM. "Really! I'm sorry!"

Aerrow put his hands around his hips. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Finn," he said in such a strict parent-like voice it almost looked like Finn was about to cry.

"You should always stay near us," Piper said, also in a very strict parent voice. "That way you'll never get lost."

"Okay, okay, okay," Finn said, putting up his hands. "I'll _never_ do that again, okay?"

"_Good,_" all the Storm Hawks chimed in unison, followed by an "oh, really…" mutter from Aloe.

Melodie stared up at the sky. The sun was almost directly above everyone's heads. "I think that's enough exploring for now," she said. "Let's have some lunch. I think we have some chicken left over from last night's dinner, so we can have some chicken sandwiches for lunch…" She shook her head as she watched Aloe's face scrunch up as if she was about to eat cow dung. "…**And** potato salad," Melodie added. She turned to the Storm Hawks. "What do you guys think?" she asked.

"Sounds good!" Aerrow and Piper piped together, which suddenly caused Skye to burst into giggles.

"Oh, I'll eat anything," Junko said, rubbing his tummy. "As long as it's food."

"Normally, I would bring my own set of lunch, along with my germish protective gear when eating unstable foods," Stork said, casting a long glance at Skye. "But I think lunch will be perfect."

Radarr gave an excited series of squeals and squawks, which Aloe assumed to be "count me in!" She turned to Finn. "And what about you?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Finn cried. "Chicken cha."

Aloe nodded slowly, and then she, Melodie and Skye began to walk back to their house, the Storm Hawks following closely behind. As they were nearing their house, a small, sad girl, who looked like she came from a poor village approached them. Her big blue eyes were just too pitiful for everyone. Aerrow quietly knelt down beside the little girl. "Excuse me, but what's wrong?" he asked.

The little girl paid no more attention more attention to Aerrow. Instead, she walked up to Melodie and started tugging on her hand, and she did the same to Aloe and Skye. Then, the little girl pointed to path with many trees on either side. Again, the little girl repeated this process.

Skye studied the young girl's actions. "I think she wants us to go with her," she guessed.

"I think she needs help with something," Aloe suggested.

"She needs all us to go?" Melodie asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, if she needs us all to go, then we'll all go," Aerrow said confidently. He began to walk towards the path the little girl was pointing to when suddenly, Aerrow froze in his position, staying as still as a statue. "Aerrow!" Piper cried, immediately running to the brave Sky Knight, the other Storm Hawks closely following behind.

Just as Skye, Aloe and Melodie were running towards Aerrow, they were suddenly lifted up off the ground. "Hey, what's happening?" they cried as a strong force quickly pushed them off in a certain direction. The force continued to push until it suddenly stopped and sent the Silver Cats crashing to the ground.

"Everyone okay?" Skye asked as she got up from the ground.

"Yeah," the other girls replied as they got up, too.

"Where are we?" Aloe asked, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I don't know, but I don't know," Melodie said, joking half-heartedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aloe cried and the three girls broke out laughing.

Just then, Aloe noticed that somebody was approaching her. "Hey, isn't that the little girl we just met?" she asked.

Melodie turned around to look at where aloe was staring and saw the little girl looking back at her. The little girl appeared to have a mysterious smile every now and then. Melodie gazed suspiciously at her. "Okay, so what do you need our help with?" she demanded. "Yeah, really," Skye muttered. "What are we doing all the way over here?"

At first, the little girl did not say a word. She just stared at Skye, Aloe and Melodie for a long moment. Then, she gave an evil grin and began to rise off the ground. The Silver Cats watched in horror as a bright light flashed from the girl and transformed her into Master Cyclonis! She slowly floated down to the ground and again smiled at the three girls. "I need you to join the Cyclonians," she said in a dark, mysterious voice.


	6. Two More CatsNapped get it?

Chapter 6

"Why? No!" Aloe and Skye cried in a state of shock.

"The reason is simple: I want your powers," Master Cyclonis said with an evil smile.

"No way! Shun you!" Skye cried.

"Yeah, go away!" Aloe chimed in.

Master Cyclonis rolled her eyes. "If you won't listen to me, then…" she said, pausing for effect. She quickly grabbed Melodie and disappeared in a flash.

"Where did Melodie go?" Aloe asked.

"I don't know, but we should go. We've got to get back." And with that, Skye began to run.

"Hey, wait up for me!" Aloe yelled.

~ * ~

"Hey, where are you taking me to?" Melodie asked, struggling to get free. "Stop, Keira!"

Master Cyclonis abruptly stopped at the sound of her name. "What did you just call me?" she asked slowly.

"Um, you remind me of someone I uh…know," Melodie stuttered. Master Cyclonis frowned. "Perhaps we do know each other," she muttered.

"What do you want?" Melodie demanded.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Master Cyclonis snapped.

"Love?" Melodie answered with a smile.

"No!" came Cyclonis' reply.

"Was that a yes?" Melodie asked teasingly.

"Oh, just stop that. I don't have time for your games!" Master Cyclonis yelled, flashing a crystal at Melodie to shut her up before continuing on.

~ * ~

When Aloe and Skye finally managed to return to where the Storm Hawks were, the Storm Hawks had finally managed to unfreeze Aerrow. The two Silver Cats explained of Melodie's disappearance.

"We have to save Melodie!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"You bet!" Aloe replied. "So let's go!"

"I think we should start that way first," Skye suggested, pointing off to the set of trees where she, Aloe and Melodie were swept off to. She eagerly started off towards the trees when suddenly the wind whooshed and she disappeared before everyone's eyes.

The Storm Hawks and Aloe stood there dumbly for a moment, blinking.

"Uh, guys, where did Skye go?" Piper asked.

* * *

**Oops...if I accidentally misnumbered some of the previous chapters, I so dearly apologize for that!**

**~Melodie**


	7. Mind Signals

Chapter 7

"What do you think you're doing?" Skye demanded, kicking and screaming in an effort to squirm free.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Master Cyclonis commanded.

"No one ever tells me to shut up! Shun you!" Skye tried to wriggle free from Cyclonis' crystal grasp, as she was being lead into a strange building and a large room in it, similar to that of her old building. As two Talons saw her approaching, they pressed a few buttons on a machine and the door to a capsule slowly opened.

"In you go," Cyclonis ordered.

"But…wait-" Skye began, but it became too late. The two Talons pushed her in to the capsule and shut it.

As the Talons and Cyclonis disappeared out the door, a voice startled Skye.

"Skye…is that you?" it asked timidly.

Skye jerked, and turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Melodie.

"Sheesh, you scared me," Skye muttered. Melodie shook her head disappointedly.

"We've got to do something," she told Skye. "Something to warn Aloe."

"Why?" Skye asked, unsure of what Melodie meant.

"Because, if that person kidnapped you and me, they're going to kidnap Aloe, too," Melodie explained.

"You're right," Skye said. "But just how, exactly, are we going to warn Aloe?"

Melodie frowned. The two girls remained silent, until an idea dawned on Skye. "Let's be quiet for a moment," Skye told Melodie. Then, she shut her eyes and concentrated hard with her mind.

_"Aloe?"_ Skye thought.

There was no reply.

She tried harder this time. _"Aloe?"_

It had only been a while back that the Silver Cats had learned to give mind signals; communicating to each other with their minds. They had not practiced this much, and Skye was unsure if it would work or not. She relaxed her mind for a moment, awaiting a reply from Aloe.

* * *

**How strange. When I uploaded the previous chapter, all the formatting got lost for some strange reason. **

**Stay tuned for more chapters!!!!!!!! **

**~Melodie**


	8. Elementals

Chapter 7

Aloe slowly looked around. "Guys?" she asked unconfidently. Melodie and Skye were nowhere to be seen. The Storm Hawks had gone in search of them in other parts of the terra.

Aloe blinked. She wasn't crying, was she? Her head all of a sudden was starting to tingle. She stopped moving and shut her eyes. She was hearing voices in her head now, too. They were calling her name.

_"Aloe!"_

That sounded like Skye!

_"Master Cyclonis is planning on kidnapping you! You need to be really careful!"_

Aloe opened her eyes in shock. "What?" she said aloud.

Just then, Master Cyclonis appeared before her eyes. "Come with me," she said, raising a crystal staff and pointing it at Aloe. A jet of purple shot at her, but before it could hit, Aloe aimed her hand at the purple light and shot out a bolt of green energy. There was a small explosion as Cyclonis' attack disintegrated.

Master Cyclonis looked at Aloe in shock. "You have crystal power?" she asked in disbelief.

Aloe shook her head. "We don't use crystals here. On this side of the Atmos, every one of us is born controlling a special element. Mine is Earth. And my sisters have powers, too."

"Which is why I need you on my team," Master Cyclonis replied. Aloe shook her head again. "Give my sisters back," she commanded. Her hazel eyes were now starting to glow with an alien-greenish glow, and her hands, now in fists, were also glowing just like that green girl from Kim Possible. Aloe brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled.

Vera flew into view and landed behind Aloe. Aloe pointed a finger at Cyclonis. "Send Skye and Melodie back," she ordered. "**Now**."

"You think it'll be THAT easy?" cackled the evil Cyclonian ruler. "That I'll just hand over your sisters and leave you alone? No, girlfriend. First we fight."

Master Cyclonis shot a bolt of light at Aloe. Aloe quickly created a force field around her and Vera, and the attack bounced off harmlessly. Vera opened her mouth and, like a real dragon should, breathed a long stream of fire at Cyclonis. She managed to dodge the attack, and her staff fired again with a will of its own. Aloe did not see this, and the bolt hit her squarely in the chest, above the heart.

Aloe gasped and keeled over. Vera nudged Aloe with her snout. When she did not move, Vera rose on her hind legs and charged at Cyclonis, who promptly disappeared before mouthing the words, "I'll get you later."

Vera sniffed Aloe's face. "Fly…back…to…the…Storm Hawks," whispered Aloe. Vera scooped Aloe on her back using her wing and flew at light speed to the other side of Terra SAM, where the Storm Hawks were. Aloe tumbled off Vera's back as the dragon landed.

"Aloe!" cried Piper. She and her teammates ran over to Aloe. "What happened?"

"She's got…Melodie and Skye," Aloe got out before she went limp.


	9. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 9

"Hello, Skye," said Master Cyclonis as she walked into the room to greet her prisoners.

"Hello yourself," retorted Skye.

Melodie gave a pleading face. "What are you going to do with us?" she asked. Cyclonis did not reply, simply went over to her control panel and pressed a button. The capsule sent off waves of dark purple light, causing the captives held inside to flinch.

"When I stop this machine, all your element powers will be gone," Cyclonis said simply, watching Melodie and Skye. "Then you will be ineffectual for me." She wandered around for a moment, wondering what she would do with her captives. A dark flash of black caught her eye below the terra which she built her home upon. "Yes," she said quietly. "I will do just that."

~ * ~

Slowly, Aloe's eyes opened. The blurry image of Finn swiveled into focus after blinking twice.

"She's awake," Finn said.

Aloe stirred around in her bed. "What," she said weakly. "What happened?"

"You came back injured," Aerrow said simply.

Suddenly, everything became clear to aloe.

"Melodie, Skye!" Aloe whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back," Aerrow assured her.

"You just rest and we'll do all the worrying," Finn added. "And you won't be all alone. Stork your good buddy will stick around here with you while we're out." He put his arm around Stork's shoulder, and Stork madly shook it off. Aloe opened her mouth to say something, but she yawned instead before falling asleep again.

~ * ~

As Aloe was sleeping, she thought she heard angry voices yelling in her dream that she was having. Slowly, she opened her eyes, realizing it was not a dream at all. Loud voices really were coming form outside the house. Quickly, Aloe got out of her bed and rushed down the hallway. In the kitchen, Stork was putting together what looked like some sort of fancy machine. "Oh, Aloe, THANK GOODNESS you're awake!" Stork cried the minute he saw Aloe.

"Yeah…why?" Aloe asked groggily. "And what's all that yelling?"

"They're trying to get in to the house!" Stork replied loudly. If they do, we'll be DOOMED!"

"Who's they?" Aloe said, officially waking up at this moment.

"Cyclonians, Aloe," Stork snapped. "Don't you know how BAD those guys can be? They work for Master Cyclonis, the one who captured your sisters!" Aloe simply grinned. "Well, those Talons will never get in here," she said, raising her hands up. A huge rocky ledge began to rise up from the ground, sending the Talons who were slowly making their way fly in the air. Some Talons, though had made it over the ledge and were about to get into the house. Calmly, Aloe waved her hands in a dancing motion. Vines snaked up from underneath, grabbed the sneaky Talons and threw them over the ledge.

"We need to get to Master Cyclonis NOW," she said sternly. "You know the way?"

"Yes, yes," Stork said, only half-listening. Aloe looked to see what Stork was creating. "So, what's that?" she asked curiously. Stork stood back to look proudly at his work. "I made a trap," he said, grinning.

"A trap? In the kitchen?" Aloe asked, clearly confused. "Why?"

"Well, it's at the front door, so clearly the bad guys will come through to the kitchen first, also thinking they will have time for a little snack," Stork replied in that usual freakish tone of his, staring at Aloe's worried face. "If I break anything, I promise to pay!" he quickly said.

"Good," Aloe said, dragging Stork outside. "Come on," she said. "Let's go get Vera."


	10. The Pit Forest

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, the Storm Hawks rushed out of the Silver Cats' house. "We've got to get to Cyclonia!" Aerrow cried, rushing to his skimmer. "But, that's on the other side!" Finn protested.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow. "Cyclonia number 2?" he said in attempts to make his point clearer.

The Storm Hawks quickly jumped onto their skimmers and flew to Master Cyclonis' new Cyclonia, only to be greeted by an angry set of Talons. Bravely, the Storm Hawks attacked them all and proceeded inside. Finn looked around. The new building was much bigger and seemed much better than the old one. "Wow, check out Cyclonis' new home!" Finn cried in amazement. "We can check it out later," Aerrow promised and motioned the Storm Hawks into a big room.

"Wow…" Aerrow gasped in amazement. A large control panel was placed in the center of this room. Shelves full of crystals and bottles of substances lined the walls. "Oh, cool!" Piper uttered, reaching out her hand to touch the crystals when just then, a voice stopped her.

"Like the new building?" it spoke. Startled, Piper turned in the direction of the voice. "Master Cyclonis!" Aerrow cried.

The evil master floated down to the Storm Hawks. Both of her hands appeared to be spinning something. On one hand spun a sky blue ball and the other hand spun a shiny clear ball.

Master Cyclonis smiled evilly. "I know who you came for," she said.

"Then give them back!" The Storm Hawks turned around and saw Aloe, standing at the doorway of the room with Stork.

"That's right, Master Cyclonis!" Stork chimed in. "Get your dirty, ugly hands off of Melodie and Skye!"

Master Cyclonis rolled her eyes. "Oh, I already did," she said in a bored tone. "Their powers are now mine. Those girls were just useless to me. In fact, I found a deep dark forest near my terra that's perfect for useless people."

Aloe's eyes widened. "No…you couldn't…" she gasped.

"Oh, no," Master Cyclonis replied. "I could. And I did."

"But…but…that's the Pit Forest! No one who goes in there ever comes out alive."

Cyclonis folded her arms. "Well, I guess I did a good thing after all, haven't I?" Then, Master Cyclonis laughed an evil laugh. She kept on laughing until a long green vine tied her up. Aloe snapped the remaining vine and it snaked back into her hand. "What?" Master Cyclonis yelled, struggling to get free. "Let me go!"

"Then get my sisters back for me," Aloe commanded.

"Never," came Cyclonis' retort.

"Okay then," Aloe said, grabbing the master and lugging her outside. Sure enough, the Pit Forest lay down below that side of the terra. "Don't forget to say 'hi' to my sisters," Aloe said sarcastically. She raised up her hand and a large rock stack rose from the ground. With all her power, Aloe directed the rock stack to Master Cyclonis, knocking her off the terra. "What? Nooooo!" Cyclonis cried. She continued to wriggle, but the force of the rocks pushed her into the deep dark forest before she could. "AHHHH!" Cyclonis screamed before she vanished.

Aloe watched as Master Cyclonis disappeared appeared into black darkness. "Guess what we're going to do now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Admire the building?" Finn said eagerly. The Storm Hawks gave him stern looks. "What?" Finn asked cluelessly.

Aloe put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. In a split second, Vera flew up to Aloe.

"You really and truly are an idiot," Aloe said, rolling her eyes. Vera snorted, as though laughing in response.

"While YOU admire the new building," Aloe said. "**I'm **going to find Melodie and Skye." She jumped onto her noble steed and flew away; the other Storm Hawks close behind. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Finn called, rushing in to get his skimmer. "Wait for me!"


	11. A Flaming Truth

Chapter 11

Melodie screamed in fear. Just a few moments ago, she and Skye had been seperated because of two huge deadly monsters. Now one of them had chased her into a deeper part of Pit Forest with thorny trees and bushes. Maybe Master Cyclonis was right, Melodie thought as she continued to run for her life. Without my powers, maybe I am just useless. She looked around for a moment. Just up ahead in the distance was a tree that seemed to swing easily in the wind. Melodie ran faster and then scurried up to the top of the tree. Then, she began to swin the tree back and forth with the help of the win. As the angry monster grabbed the tree, Melodie jumped off as it catapulted back into the monster's face. The monster whined and covered its face, giving her enough time to throw a thorn-covered branch at it, which sent it stomping away.

"Wow," Melodie said aloud, breathing deeply. "I really sent that thing away, without my powers."

A loud snapping noise suddenly interrupted Melodie's thoughts. She turned around. Someone was coming out from some bushes.

It was Master Cyclonis.

Melodie's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Why did you take away my powers?" she asked in a confident voice. "You already have some of your own."

"Oh, really?" Master Cyclonis retorted. "Well, it's always true that the more is the merrier." Since I just got new powers, Cyclonis thought. I might just try them out on her. She held out her hands in a pushing position. A large blast of wind came out from her hands and pushed Melodie onto one of the trees. The tree began to bend back because of the force. Melodie struggled to get free, but the force was too strong.

"Ohhh, this tree catapults," Master Cyclonis said cynically. She stopped the windstream and the tree swung back, sending Melodie to fly into the air.

Cyclonis watched silently as Melodie plunged into the ground. "Well, there goes one annoying person," she muttered. "Now I've got to find the other two." Master Cyclonis laughed evilly. As she laughed, large orange flames formed over her head. She did not realize that, though. Cyclonis continued to laugh as she left.

Then, up in one of the trees, Skye was watching Master Cyclonis leave. Just as she was, she felt something tingle in her hand. Skye looked down.

Something was coming out of her hand!

Something swirly and silver.

Skye's powers had never left her!

Now all she had to do was tell Melodie.


	12. Down

Chapter 12

Now, Aloe and the Storm Hawks were searching over Pit Forest for Skye and Melodie.

"Skye! Melodie!" Aerrow called. "Where are you?" The rest of the Storm Hawks produced binoculars and began to search around.

For a moment, Aloe shut her eyes and concentrated hard.

_"Skye! Can you hear me? Melodie?" _

No reply came.

_"Skye! Melodie! HELLO?"_

A moment passed. Then, finally, Aloe heard a voice calling her name.

_"Aloe! This is Skye! I'm over __**here**__!"_

Aloe's head moved over to a section of the dark forest. "We need to go…that way," she said, pointing to the section that Skye had told her. Vera nodded and began to fly there. "Let's follow," Aerrow said and the Storm Hawks followed Aloe to where Skye was standing.

"Over here!" Skye cried, waving her arms wildly. Swiftly, Vera flew down so Aloe could greet Skye. The two hugged each other as if they were long-lost cousins.

"I can't believe we already found you," Aloe cried. "And you're okay!"

"Yeah," Skye replied. Her clothes were a bit torn and her arms were scratched, but overall, she seemed okay.

Aerrow scanned the forest for a moment. "Umm…guys?" he said. "Where's Melodie?"

Aloe and Skye looked clueless for a moment. "Uh…I seriously don't know," Skye said. "I was just hiding from Master Cyclonis in the trees before you came."

"Then maybe we should, you know, do that mind communication thing," Aloe suggested.

"You're right," Skye replied.

Together, Aloe and Skye shut their eyes and thought hard.

_"Melodie!" _Aloe called.

A few seconds passed, but there was no reply.

_"Melodie!!!!" _Skye called, this time louder. More seconds passed.

This time Aloe and Skye thought REALLY hard.

_"__**MELODIE! CAN YOU HEAR US???**__" _

Time passed, but still there was nothing.

Together, Aloe and Skye turned to face the Storm Hawks.

"It's not working," Skye said.


	13. Monstas

Chapter 13

Deep in a dark cave, everything was, well, dark. Everything that is, except for the dim light of a candle on which a group of vicious gorge-sloth looking monsters were using in their discussion of important plans.

"Have you prepared… the master's meal yet?" the biggest monster of the pack hissed.

"Yes, sir," the pack replied. "The meal is ready to roast."

"Excellent," the biggest monster said. "I shall inform our massster that the feasssst will be ready soon. In the meantime, continue to prepare the masterpiece…." The big monster cackled before stomping away.

The other monsters quickly got to work. One monster quietly lit a fire while some others brought out some sauces and seasoning.

"Let's ROAST!" one monster cried. He then carefully put the item he was carrying down in the center of the dim-lit room.

"Isn't it perfect?" the monster who had carried the item jeered. At that moment, the big monster of the pack had re-entered the room and gazed at Melodie, who happened to be the monster's master's future "masterpiece", lying in the center of the room like a dead noodle. A smile formed on the big monster's lips and the corners of his mouth leaked out drool.

"It's a…delicious thing," he said dreamily. "It's perfect for our master."

~ * ~

"What do you mean, it's not working?" gasped Aerrow.

"I don't know!" cried Aloe, walking around in a circle. "Melodie's not answering!"

"She's not…answering?" Piper repeated anxiously.

"She…" Skye began, covering her mouth.

"She took away our powers," Aloe muttered. It was a comment that was decidedly unladylike. Skye winced, and then continued. "Master Cyclonis took our powers out of us somehow, and then dumped us in the Pit Forest. But as I was looking out for her, I realized I still had them. Our powers are not controlled by crystal, so that's why she couldn't take them away from us." It suddenly dawned on Skye.

"If Melodie's not answering, it either means that her powers really ARE gone, she's unconscious, or she's…she's…"

"She's NOT," said Aloe loudly. "We'll find her. Let us go now. Vera, find Melodie for us. Please."

Vera sniffed the air. Aloe mounted Vera, and was about to fly off, when Piper held up a hand. "Wait!" she cried. "Isn't Skye coming with you?"

"Of course I am," said Skye, confused. "We all are."

"Nonononononononono, I mean, aren't you going on Vera?" Piper asked patiently.

"Oh, that?" Skye replied. "No." Within a split second, she rose ten feet into the air. Aloe clicked her tongue and Vera sped away. Skye flew after them. The Storm Hawks exchanged looks, and then followed them on their vehicles.


	14. Blackout

Chapter 14

"Yes…" the monster roasting Melodie hissed. "The smell…it's perrrfect." The other monsters watched quietly as Melodie, who lay on a platform over large, orange, flames began to send off a smell that seemed delicious to the monsters.

One monster cackled. "Our master will be so…proud," he hissed, licking his lips. He leaned forward to poke Melodie with a stick, but a bigger monster stopped him. "Let's make the seasssssssssoning…" he said. "We can leave it roasting for now." The other monsters nodded and began to follow the big monster in the making of the seasonings. For a while, they mixed herbs and spices together, until they knew that the mix was perfect!

"Let's put it on our masterpiece nowwwww," the big monster said. The others started towards the fire when one suddenly stopped. "What's wrong with you?" the biggest monster cried.

"Uh, sir," the front monster said. "Our masterpiece… it's glowing."

"No, master," the monster said. "It's glowing…blue!" For proof, he stepped aside to show a glowing blue Melodie on the fire.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" the biggest monster cried as Melodie slowly began to rise off the fire.

"It means…we should have prepared some other food," the monster at the front replied reluctantly and the cave suddenly blacked out.


	15. Cyclonian Obstacles

Chapter 15

"You mean we're smelling Melodie right now?" Aerrow asked in horror, trying to fan away the smell.

"That's right," Skye replied sadly. Vera grunted to Aloe, who listened carefully, then spoke. "Those beasts," she muttered, frowning. "They're roasting her."

"Then we've got to stop them NOW," Aerrow exclaimed.

Aloe gently stroked Vera's back. "Come on, girl," she cooed. "Show us where Melodie is."

Vera grunted. "She's…over…there," Aloe said, pointing at a cave below.

"In…that cave?" Piper asked, looking in the direction that Aloe pointed.

"You mean…the cave that's shaking like an EARTHQUAKE hit it?" Stork cried. Aloe glanced at the shaking cave. It definitely looked like a big earthquake had hit it. Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise came from the ground. "Um, guys?" Junko asked nervously. "I don't think that cave sounds very happy."

The Storm Hawks, Aloe and Skye watched in horror as the rumbling cave exploded into a million pieces. The beasts in the cave scattered everywhere, like the debris of the cave, in a big, wet mess.

"The forest is flooding," Piper observed.

"But the real question is who caused the mess?" Finn asked, watching as the water began to spread around.

Right on cue, a glowing blue figure emerged from the floods and floated up to the Storm Hawks, Aloe and Skye. Aloe recognized the figure right away. "Melodie!" she cried.

Melodie stared back at Aloe as if she was a big threat. Her eyes did not seem to recognize anyone at all. After casting long, cold, stares at everyone in the group, Melodie floated away; a stream of water trailing behind her.

Aerrow stared after Melodie. "We should follow her," he said. He began to steer his skimmer in the direction Melodie was going in when Aloe suddenly stopped Aerrow. "Wait," she said. "Skye and I will follow her. It's better that way."

"And…what should we do?" Finn asked impatiently.

"You, Storm Hawks," Skye said. "Can go to Cyclonia #2. See if you can find anything suspicious the Cyclonians and Cyclonis are doing. You can meet Aloe and me back at Terra SAM.

"Right," Aerrow nodded. "Storm Hawks, let's go!" The rest of the Storm Hawks followed behind him.

Vera travelled swiftly towards Melodie, with Skye following close behind. For a while, both teams seemed as though they were one big team. "Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be going to Cyclonia?" Aloe asked rudely when she noticed the Storm Hawks were following Skye and her.

Aerrow looked puzzled. "We are going to Cyclonia," he said.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be following Melodie?" Piper asked, confused. This time, it was Skye's turn to look puzzled. "We are following Melodie," she said, taking a long glance at the glowing blue figure. "In fact, she's leading us right to…"

Aloe gasped. Skye's mouth almost plummeted to the ground. "She's taking you to…Cyclonia?" Finn asked, finishing Skye's sentence.


	16. WhiskedAway Battles

Chapter 16

At the entrance of Cyclonia #2, the Storm Hawks, Aloe, Vera, Skye and their vehicles had gathered up in a clumped, wet mess. "Ugh," Aloe groaned, breaking off from the pile. "How did we get here so…quickly?"

"Maybe because of that huge TIDAL wave that's now beginning to flood and cause terror, destruction and ruin," Stork said pointedly. Aloe glanced down at the lower ground. There was definitely a flood going on.

"I bet that Master Cyclonis has something to do with this flood," Skye decided. "This is why we need to find Melodie, pronto." The Storm Hawks and others nodded in approval, and then started towards Cyclonis' new building.

"You're not going anywhere," a Cyclonian yelled. Right behind him was a swarm of angry Cyclonians, ready to attack anything that came their way. "Cyclonians," the Talon cried. "ATTACK!"

Aerrow quickly took out his weapons and shot two Cyclonians off Cyclonia. Immediately, he was tackled by a huge army of Cyclonians. When Radarr spotted Aerrow, disappearing behind the angry pile of Talons, he quickly scampered towards his best buddy, only to be stopped by a huge, round bodied Talon. Radarr, however, jumped and bit the Cyclonian's leg hard.

"YEOUWWWWWWWWWCH!" the Cyclonian cried, lifting up his wounded leg and hopping around. Junko soon followed by giving the Talon a knuckle sandwich, sending him off the terra.

Meanwhile, Finn was being backed off the edge of Cyclonia #2 by a somewhat threatening Cyclonian. Just before he could fall off, Finn dove in between the Cyclonian's legs, and then kicked the Cyclonian off the edge. "Chicki-cha!" he cried, spinning around and posing.

Now, Piper, Aloe and Skye had found their way together in a cluster of Talon Cyclonians. "Someone's got to get to Master Cyclonis soon, if we're going to find out what she's up to!" Aloe whispered loudly, backing in closer to Skye and Piper.

Using her energy staff, Piper knocked down two Cyclonians. "If anyone should get to Cyclonis, it should be you two," she said, knocking down another two Cyclonians. "Are you out of your mind?" Skye cried, obviously disagreeing with Piper's idea. "We should all go in together, as a team."

"Yeah, but we'll never make it past the first level of security," Aloe pointed out. Despite the fact that the Storm Hawks, Aloe, Vera and Skye were taking down the Talons like ants, it seemed that this was a never-ending army. Every time one set of Cyclonians were knocked down, another set of Cyclonians immediately followed them.

Skye heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll just defeat them on my own," she said. She put her hands up in the air. A large twister formed and wiped out all Cyclonians attacking the group.

"Way to go, Skye!" Stork cried.

Skye looked pleased.

"Now we need to find Melodie," said Aloe, hopping on Vera and clicking her tongue. Vera sniffed the air, and then took off like a shot.

"Wait!" cried Aerrow, raising a hand. "We can't follow you if you go that fast! Our skimmers are broken from that flood." To emphasize the point, Finn's front wheel fell off, Junko's wings dropped and crashed on the ground and the glass on Piper's dashboard shattered.

Skye snapped her fingers and the Storm Hawks suddenly rose a few feet off the ground.

Piper gasped. "Oh my goodness!"

Finn grinned and moved his arms and legs like he was swimming in mid-air. "Sweeeeeeeeeet!" he cried.

"Let's go," Aloe said. Vera nodded and flew into the building, with a floating Skye and Storm Hawks. Skye swiftly flew up to Aloe, and Aloe whispered something to Skye. Skye giggled and nodded mischievously. Together, they turned a sharp corner. The other Storm Hawks followed, but when Finn attempted to do this, he rammed into a wall, turning too late. "Aw, man," Finn said, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Oopsie," Skye said sarcastically and once again, Finn rose a few feet off the ground. They kept floating until they reached a large door.

"I guess that's where Cyclonis is," Skye assumed.

"Well, they only to find out, is to go," Aerrow said firmly.

Using her wind powers, Skye blew open the large door and everyone whisked in.

"YAHHHH!!" everyone yelled in unison, then suddenly stopped and stared.

In front of them stood a ton of monsters, fierce-looking and prepared to fight.

Behind them floated Melodie, still glowing blue. Next to her stood Master Cyclonis.

"Intruders," Cyclonis sighed. "Attack them."


	17. Hypnosis

Chapter 17

The monsters all galloped forward.

"Everyone, spread out!" ordered Aerrow, who was still floating.

"No, stop!" Skye suddenly commanded. Everyone paused and turned. Skye was glowing blue this time as well.

"Master Cyclonis, I will help you if you come here," Skye continued.

Everyone in the room but Skye and Melodie gasped.

Skye pointed her hand down to the ground. A toilet suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Sit, Master Cyclonis," Skye ordered firmly.

"What? Is this a joke?" Cyclonis snorted.

"Sit. Now!" Skye bellowed. Her eyes were darkening.

Without another word, Master Cyclonis plopped on the toilet. A black and white seat belt buckled her up.

"Now give me the crystal!" Skye demanded.

"What crystal?" Cyclonis retorted. Her eyes opened wide as a crystal came out from her pocket straight into Skye's hand. Skye clenched her fist and the crystal shattered.

Everyone gasped. Skye's darkened eyes were reverting to their normal self.

"My powers…" Master Cyclonis moaned. She gazed at her hands. "Those newfound powers…they're gone!" She sneered at Skye. "Attack!" she commanded to the monsters and Melodie.

The monsters once again charged towards the Storm Hawks. Melodie narrowed her eyes and floated up to Aloe and Skye. She thrust out a hand and a powerful jet of water streamed out of it. Aloe and Skye quickly jumped out of harm's way and the attack ripped a hole through the wall.

Meanwhile, the Storm Hawks were busy fending off monsters. Aerrow, with his weapons, shot down the monsters as if it were breathing air. Piper, too, was taking down the creatures with her energy staff as if she was born to do it. After successfully dodging and taking down another monster, Piper yelled, "Find the hypnosis crystal! Master Cyclonis must be using one to control Melodie!"

"Right!" Skye replied. She whisked towards Master Cyclonis, who was still strapped to the toilet. "I know what you want," Master Cyclonis snickered.

"Oh, really?" Skye replied. "Then if you know, you'll give it to me."

"Make me," Cyclonis countered.

~YYY~

Aloe climbed onto Vera and flew to Melodie. "Melodie!" Aloe yelled.

Melodie gave a blank stare. "In…tru…der…" she said mechanically.

"No, Melodie," Aloe said. "Don't you remember who I am?"

Melodie remained silent.

~YYY~

Down on the ground, the Storm Hawks continued to furiously attack monsters. The pile of defeated monsters grew bigger and bigger until it almost seemed that the Storm Hawks defeated all the monsters…but one. In fact, this one seemed bigger than the rest and much more menacing.

"You may have defeated all my pals," the monster growled. "But I'm not going down without a REAL fight." Moreover, with that, the monster roared and galloped forward.

"Break up!" Aerrow ordered and the Storm Hawks quickly scattered in different directions. Using his energy crossbow, Finn shot a bolt at the creature. The monster blocked the attack with his arms and roared.

Finn gulped. The monster turned his attention to Finn and roared again. Then, with all its anger, it began to charge.

"Finn!" the Storm Hawks yelled, taking out their weapons. One by one, they shot at the monster, but nothing could stop his temper. Springing on his hind legs, the monster leapt towards Finn. Before the monster could make contact, Aerrow leapt forward and pushed Finn out of the way, exposing Aloe instead.

"Aloe, look out!" Aerrow cried.

"Quick, Vera!" Aloe commanded. Vera quickly swooped away, just missing the monster's attack and hitting Melodie square on instead.

There was a smashing noise and a bunch of smoke that swirled around in the large room. Everyone covered his or her heads until the smoke finally disappeared.

"What…happened?" Aerrow asked cluelessly.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Piper said, surveying the mess that had been made.

"Hey," Skye called. "Where did Cyclonis go?" She pointed to a smashed toilet. Master Cyclonis had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

Aloe glanced at a huge hole made in the wall. She cautiously walked towards the hole as though the place were booby-trapped. When she reached the hole, she looked through it and gasped.

The Storm Hawks arrived on the scene in a flash. Finn's mouth dropped wide open and Piper clamped a hand over her's. Aerrow, however, stood silent, only a frown painted on his face.

Skye, being slow and calm, floated over to the hole. "What's wrong, you guys?" Skye asked. "You look like you've seen a…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced through the large hole. "Oh my goodness," she said.


	18. The Rising Cyclonia

Chapter 18

Everyone watched in horror as the monster and Melodie crashed into a rising-water level flood. Powerful waves rammed into the foundation of Cyclonia. "If the waves keep hitting us like this, Cyclonia might end up going down with the flood!" Piper cried.

"Or even worse, you'll be forced to go down with the flood," a voice sneered. The Storm Hawks, Aloe, Vera and Skye turned around to see Master Cyclonis, who was floating behind them, scepter in hand.

Master Cyclonis laughed evilly. "Soon, all of this side of the Atmos will be submerged underwater, just like the Pit Forest," she said. Giant waves crashed outward into nearby terras. The entire Pit Forest was now submerged. Water levels were quickly rising.

Cyclonis was smiling from ear to ear, as if she was about to be paid for her crime. "Cyclonia will rise!" she yelled, raising her scepter high in the air. The sky turned dark and a gigantic rumbling noise rang from the ground as Cyclonia began to break off from the ground and literally rise. Master Cyclonis then turned to the Storm Hawks and the Silver Cats.

"As for my biggest annoyances…" The evil master's voice trailed off as she pointed her scepter at the Storm Hawks and Silver Cats. A streak of dark purple shot out from the scepter and knocked her pests off Cyclonia. "MUHAHAHAHA!" Cyclonis cried out.

~YYY~

"WHOAA!" the Storm Hawks screamed as they were descending rapidly towards the churning waters. "HELP!"

Just before the Storm Hawks could crash into the waters, Vera swooped under them and they landed safely on her back with Aloe, who was also riding her. Finn, however, bounced off Vera like a trampoline and continued his journey to the flood. "Help!" Finn cried. He was suddenly caught by a strong gust of wind that gently guided him back onto Vera.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. Skye raised an eyebrow. "My pleasure," she said in a heroic voice.

Vera and Skye began to fly up to Cyclonia.

"We've got to stop Cyclonis!" Aerrow cried.

"We've got to stop this flood!" Piper exclaimed.

"We've got to end all this chaos!" Finn yelled.

"We've got to stop this horrible day!" Stork cried out the loudest.

Skye gazed up at the rising Cyclonia. "Let's go," she said.


	19. In the Vortex

Chapter 19

The Storm Hawks and Silver Cats landed on the rising Cyclonia. Each person landed on one piece of floating ground. Aloe, Vera and Finn were all on the biggest one. Master Cyclonis looked faintly surprised to see them. "Oh, so you're going to try and stop me?" she sneered. "Well this time, I'm not giving in _that_ easily…" She raised her scepter in the air and brought it down through the air in front of her in a slashing motion. A big surge of purple lightning rocketed towards the two people directly in front of her, which happened to be accompanied by a dragon, too.

Caught off-guard, Vera roared in confusion and awkwardly flapped her wings as the ground crumbled beneath her, but she could not stay in the air. Vera, Aloe and Finn plunged through the air towards the water. If that was not bad enough, a huge whirlpool had appeared below them.

"ALOE!" Skye cried. She was about to send a gust of wind to Aloe's rescue when a purple lightning bolt exploded in front of her, sending the wind gust straight into Vera.

Vera quickly regained use of her wings and swooped under Finn first, who was inches away from hitting the water. Seconds later, Aloe fell from the sky and landed in Finn's arms. As Vera angled upward to fight Cyclonis, Aloe and Finn stared at each other. "Ahem," Aloe said awkwardly.

"Yeah," replied Finn, not really knowing what just happened.

Meanwhile, Melodie was below the surface, sinking deep into the water. The icy waves had finally woken her from her trance, but she had panicked as she realized that her powers were not there. Another wave washed over her head and she coughed as the water went up her nose.

Melodie blinked water out of her eyes and gasped, inhaling more water in the process. The whirlpool was dead ahead, and the current was pushing Melodie towards the funnel of water that threatened to drown her. She hardly had any strength left. She closed her eyes and let the whirlpool latch onto her.

The vortex spun her around and pulled her deeper into the water. Just as her head was going under, she heard someone scream at her, "MELODIIIIIIIEEEE!"

That was Aloe. "Aloe-" Melodie tried to reply. However, she was submerged before she could fully reply.

From her current position on Vera, Aloe pointed at a little black shape in the water. "That's Melodie!" she stood up and said. "I'm going after her!" Nevertheless, before she could jump, Finn grabbed her arm.

"Are you crazy?" said Finn in disbelief. "You can't control water! You'll die!"

"I don't care!" said Aloe. She and Finn eyed each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"Okay," said Aloe, more gently. "I do care about my life, but I'm not going to die. Don't worry."

"Okay then," said Finn, this time serious again. "If you won't listen to me, listen to Vera." Vera let out a sound that was halfway between a whine and a roar. Aloe paused.

"Well, we need to know what's happened to her," Aloe said feebly.

Finn lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Look, it's going to be okay. Just send her a telepathic message. Tell her to hold on."

Aloe sighed. "Fine."


	20. Atta Girl

Chapter 20

Melodie opened her eyes underwater. Aloe was talking to her in her mind, but Melodie was not picking up what Aloe was saying. Her world was very blue and watery. Melodie found that she could breathe but not maneuver around in the water. She was sinking.

Along came another voice that entered her mind. It was an unfamiliar voice, calm and soothing.

_"Melodie…" _it said.

Melodie looked around. A little orange fish flitted by casually. _"Who are you?"_ Melodie asked through her mind.

_"I can be whoever you want me to be,"_ the voice said. _"The question is, who are YOU?"_

Melodie blinked. _"I'm Melodie,"_ she thought.

_"No you aren't," _came the reply. _"You think the real Melodie would just give up and sink to the bottom of the 'Pit Forest'?" _

This quieted Melodie. She thought about it. Her powers were gone, or so she thought, and she was sinking. She **was not **herself anymore.

_"But my powers are gone,"_ Melodie said quietly. _"I'm helpless." _

_"Without your powers you would be dead," _explained the voice, sounding as if Melodie were a very small child. _"Why are you still alive?" _

_"I can…breathe," _said Melodie, a glimmer of hope coming into her.

_"And why can you breathe?" _questioned the voice.

_"Because," _said Melodie. The blue light was back, and she began to glow, just like Dark Ace before he blew up. _"I STILL HAVE MY POWERS!" _Melodie felt much stronger now. She pushed herself through the water towards the surface.

_"Atta girl," _said the voice with triumph.


	21. Remember Me?

Chapter 21

"She's not answering!" Aloe cried, her hands flying up to her mouth like she was going to be sick. "She's not answering!"

"Maybe she can't hear you?" Finn suggested.

Meanwhile, Master Cyclonis shot more purple stuff at Piper. Piper blocked it with her staff. Cyclonis frowned. "Stupid girl," she muttered. "Now I'll…" Her voice trailed off. "What's that noise?" she cried.

Aloe gasped. "Finn! Look!" She pointed to the water below them. The black water was churning violently, and the blackness was melting away as a bright white light appeared deep in the watery depths and the whole area turned bright ice blue.

Melodie shot up out of the water; a huge fountain of water supporting her. She was looking at Cyclonis with a murderous look on her face. "Remember me?" she asked calmly.


	22. The Ring of Fire

Chapter 22

"Melodie?" Master Cyclonis gasped. "But why? And how?"

Melodie shrugged. "You're the ruler of Cyclonia," she said nonchalantly. "You should know all the answers."

Cyclonis scowled. "At least I know the answer to what's going to happen to you now," she sneered, aiming her scepter at Melodie. A streak of dark light shot out. Quickly, Melodie dodged the attack and shot out a jet of water from her hands, knocking Master Cyclonis' scepter out of her own.

"Destroy the scepter!" Melodie cried. Right on cue, Aerrow took out his weapons and shot a bolt of blue light at the crystals on the scepter, which smashed into a million pieces. Melodie turned and winked at him. He did not move, but Melodie thought she saw his cheeks turn a bright pink.

Cyclonis groaned. Her lips seemed to move around, like a fish out of water. She was clearly at a loss for words. "This isn't over yet," she said, scowling. Her body began to glow a fiery orange, and flames leaped out from her head. Master Cyclonis laughed evilly.

The Storm Hawks gasped in horror. "Cyclonis really does control fire," Piper suddenly realized.

"A fact that's so true," Finn wailed. "But I never wished it was!"

"Spread out!" Aerrow commanded and everyone jumped out in different directions before a set of hot orange flames could hit them. Aloe thrust out an arm and green vines snaked around and tied up Master Cyclonis. Orange flames quickly disintegrated the vines. "Muhahaha!" Cyclonis cackled. She drew her hands in a circling motion and a circle of flames surrounded the Storm Hawks and Silver Cats.

Everyone huddled closer together as the flames inched closer.

Aloe looked scared. "Skye! Melodie!" she called, searching around. Skye huddled in closer to her, but Melodie just stood there; her arms crossed and eyes closed. She seemed to not know what was going on.

Skye snapped her fingers and everone rose off the ground, away from the fire ring. When Melodie opened her eyes and saw that she was floating off the ground, she put out her hand and dropped back. "Melodie!" Skye gasped as Melodie dropped back into the ring of fire.

_"Don't try and stop me," _Skye heard Melodie's voice ring in her head. "What is she doing?" Aloe cried as Melodie dropped to the flaming ground. "She's going to die!"

_"Uh, nu-uh, Aloe," _Melodie's voice echoed around Aloe's thoughts. _"Master Cyclonis may be very powerful, but she sure has a huge weakness." _

"Really?" Aloe said aloud. Just as the word left her lips, Melodie pushed her hands out to her sides. Large ripples of water extinguished the flames on the ground. The ripples grew larger like huge tsunami waves, licking up every trace of fire in its path. The waves rolled faster and faster…and knocked Cyclonis right off her terra before she could even dodge.

Everyone watched siletnly as Cyclonis fell straight into the flooded Pit Forest directly located underneath the Cyclonian territory. Then slowly, they redirected their gaze to Melodie, who held out a pointed finger. All the water from the flooding twisted into a whirlpool that twisted right back into Melodie's finger with a whooshing noise. Melodie looked up and realized that the Storm Hawks and her other fellow Silver Cats were staring right back at her.

"What?" Melodie asked nervously. "Water extinguishes fire."

Skye grinned. "Get up here, Melodie," she said, snapping her fingers. Melodie floated up to where the Storm Hawks and the rest of her Silver Cats were. "One, two, three…" Skye counted and everyone let out a huge cheer…in the air.


	23. Booby Traps

Chapter 23

As the Storm Hawks and Silver Cats flew back to Terra SAM, Melodie could not help but notice the fact that Aerrow and Piper looked so good together. It was the way they talked and laughed together, how they held hands…

Melodie's dreamy thoughts quickly parted when Aloe floated up next to her. "So," Aloe said in a sweet voice. "Is there something going on with you and the Sky Knight?"

Melodie grunted. "As if," she replied casually. "He and Piper go so well together.

Aloe leaned in closer to Melodie. "Yeah," she whispered loudly. "But you and Aerrow look even better together."

Melodie gasped. "Shut up!" she cried, giving Aloe a big push. "Besides, isn't there something going on with you and Finn?"

Aloe gasped. Everyone landed onto Terra SAM and began to walk towards the Silver Cats' house, only to find out that it was surrounded by a huge rocky ledge.

Aerrow stopped directly in front of the ledge. "How do we get in?" he wondered out loud, knocking the ledge. "Wait!" Aloe cried. "That'll trigger the-"

It was too late. A springboard catapulted Aerrow far away from the house, but also cleared a path to enter it.

Finn grinned. "Well, I guess that's clear," he said happily, opening the door and stepping inside. "But that'll trigger the-" Aloe began.

The other Storm Hawks, Vera and Skye watched in awkward amazement as Finn crashed through the roof and soared far away from the house as well.

"Trap," Aloe finally said helplessly. She and Melodie exchanged looks.

"Finn!" Aloe cried.

"Aerrow!" Melodie cried at the same time.

Together they sprinted to where Aerrow and Finn had landed.

Skye stared after them awkwardly. "People," she sighed, turning to Stork. "They will always be like that."


	24. Epilogue

Chapter 24: Epilogue

Master Cyclonis let out an exasperated sigh. "This day is just so horrible," she muttered, poking at the fire she had made. The flames danced in the air with a life of their own.

A loud growling noise echoed through the forest. Master Cyclonis put a hand to her stomach. "Great," she sighed. "What is in here in this forest that's good enough to eat?" With that, Cyclonis stood up and began to look around for something edible. As she was searching, though, something caught her attention. Something shiny and red.

It was a crystal poking out of some dirt.

Master Cyclonis slowly picked up the crystal and studied it for a moment. Then, she turned her gaze up to the still-floating Cyclonia. A smile formed on the evil master's lips and she held the crystal high into the air, forgetting about her hunger. "Oh, yeah?" she said out loud. "This isn't over yet."

~The End~

_There were some bloopers of this story that we wrote after the story was finished. They will probably be posted up on our website some time soon! _


End file.
